First Snowfall
by The Reaper55
Summary: A simple, fluffy One-Shot for the winter holidays.


A/N: In celebration of Christmas, or the holidays(Whichever you prefer), in our DA chat thing we had a Secret Santa thing going on. This is what I came up with, my first ever RWBY story. Now, while I had posted this up on DeviantArt, I figured I may as well post it up on FF.N for other to read as my overall Christmas present. I would have put up another chapter for A New Comer but that is being saved for later. And really, I just hope I wrote this well.

I do not own RWBY, that honor goes to Monty and the Magnificent Bas...People at RoosterTeeth. Merry late Christmas everyone.

* * *

It was wintertime at Beacon and everything around was mirroring this. Many of the students and faculty now were warmer clothing over their normal attire; in the cafeteria, they were now serving warm drinks like hot chocolate. However, one thing was missing for the scene at the prestigious academy to be complete. This necessary item arrived late last night, just in time for the weekend, and for a certain team leader to notice it as she got up.

"Yang! It's snowing outside! Come on, get up! Yang!" Ruby started to yell excitedly as she raced around room, trying to get her clothes for such an occasion.

Suffice to say, the other girls heard their leader yell and got up to see the young girl being a red blur. Weiss got up groggily, still not accustomed to her partner's energy and looked to see said partner in a more excited state than usual. Blake and Yang look from across the room to see Ruby dash in front of them, clad in her normal attire but with the additions of some thermal pants and an actual sweater underneath her cloak.

"Ruby, what' got you all excited?" Blake asked, swinging her legs over to get out of bed. Yang soon followed suit along with Weiss.

"Look out the window, it's snowing right now! It's the first snowfall of the season!" she exclaimed happily, bouncing on the balls over her feet

The three other girls did just that, peering out of the window. It was indeed snowing, falling at a moderate pace to give the outside a very serene look of the winter season. This was followed by three different reactions.

Yang looked on with a grin, thinking of all the chaos that was going to ensue. Snowball fights, dunking people into snowbanks, oh the fun she'll have. She knew for a fact that she would be able to get her sister and Nora to join in with her and with some convincing; she probably could get Pyrrha and maybe even Weiss if she was lucky.

Weiss meanwhile was more indifferent than anything else. She was grateful that she had packed warmer clothing for such an occurrence. She sighed as she resigned herself to the mischief and hilarity that was certain to come with her partner. If one thing was for certain, it was that she was going to see at least a couple of hilarious actions and circumstances.

The most apparent reaction was from Blake. After looking outside for a few moments, she turned around and went back into her bed. Tucking herself with her blankets, she curled herself up and laid there. The other girls simply stared at her, surprised at her odd actions.

"Uh...Blake? What's wrong?" Ruby asked. Even Weiss was stunned at this. Who would have thought it was Blake Belladonna that was the one that disliked the snow.

"Too cold for me. You can go out and have fun but I'm staying in bed for a while." Mumbled Blake as she rolled over in her bed. Yang huffed a bit and moved towards Blake and started to shake her.

"Blake, you don't know what will happen if you stay here. Ruby will beg for you to get out of bed until you do." Yang warned, trying to get her partner out.

The black clad girl thought about it for a bit. She had seen what Ruby could pull when she wanted to convince someone. Blake had seen both Yang and Weiss succumb to Ruby's ways. She knew that she had no chance of resisting if their leader got her stride. Instead, she settled to compromise.

"Alright, I'll go out if you guys at least let me a few minutes to lay her and then to get ready." Blake told them, still trying to get a comfortable spot. Ruby perked up slightly when she heard this.

"Okay, I'll go over to wake up Team JNPR while you guys get ready. Dress up warm okay." Ruby said as she walked out of their room with a spring in her step. At that, both Weis and Yang got started on getting clothes.

"I'm glad I packed for this. No way would I have heard the end of it if I hadn't." Weiss said as she looked through the drawers to look for her coat, pants and boots.

"I got some just so I can join in all the fun that comes with all this." Yang said, pulling out a long sleeved pullover and a pair of snow pants, colored yellow of course.

Mumbles were the only thing that could be heard from Blake's bed as she rolled around again. Soon after that, sounds could be heard from the other team's room, the shout of excitement from Nora clearly audible. It didn't take long for the two girls to get dressed.

Weiss was clad in a fairly long coat and some warm long pants both in a nice light blue color. She also had on a pair of boots that reached passed her ankles in a darker blue color. She finished this off with a white scarf wrapped around her and white hat.

Yang was dressed in something far simpler than her sister's partner. After having put on a second shirt, she put on her pull over and pants as well as some hiking boots and wool socks. She simply tied her hair back, wanting to see as much as she could. Then she remembered something.

"Blake, do you have any warm clothes for all of this?" Yang asked.

"I've got a light sweater and some wool pants." She mumbled, finally having found a comfortable position to lie in. The two other girls sweat-dropped at this statement. This just wouldn't do.

"Well, I got a spare pair of boots that you could wear. And I think a scarf will do you some good." Weiss thought out loud, a hand on her chin as she looked at her teammate.

"I'm sure that Ruby has another sweater lying around and I've got a snow cap I'm not using. That should cover all of it." Yang chuckled at her unmeant pun. At this, the two teammates dug out the aforementioned clothes and laid them out on Weiss's bed for Blake to put on when she was ready. At that point, the two left the room in order to go join Ruby.

(30 minutes later)

Yang and Weiss were pinned down behind a snow wall the heiress put up as they took cover from the snowballs being thrown at them.

The two teams had agreed to play against each other. They allotted 10 minutes to make defenses before the 'Great Snow War of Beacon' began. Having a Huntress-In-Training that could control ice was a great boon as Team RWY's defenses were top notch. Having walled the front and their flanks and even provided an elevated platform to better visibility.

However, they didn't account for the tremendous amount of attacking and moving that was coming from Team JNPR. They had decided on a much more mobile set up, having Jaune and Pyrrha provide cover with their shields as Ren and Nora maneuvered around the battlefield chucking snowballs. As they neared the fort, more and more of their shots were hitting their mark.

Ruby tried to call out where their 'enemies' were but Jaune's and Pyrrha's white clothing made it hard for them to be spotted as the snow continued to fall. Weiss could produce and fling snowballs like nobody's business and Yang had a mean arm as well but whenever they would catch a glimpse of their opponents, they disappeared just as quickly, hitting nothing but air.

"Ruby! This isn't working, we need a new plan!" Yang shouted up to her sister, ducking underneath a snowball.

"We can't stay here, we're sitting ducks!" Weiss agreed, flinging half a dozen snowballs in an instant using Myrtenaster for covering fire. Ruby's mind raced as she tried to think of a new plan.

"Ruby, tell Weiss and Yang to give us covering fire." She heard someone whisper into her ear. Letting loose a small squeak, Ruby looked over to her right to see Blake lying down next to her. Giving her a quick look over, she noticed that she was in a mishmash of colors. Red, white, blue, black and yellow clothing made it a bit of noticeable outfit.

"You and I can move out and strike them from behind if we can use our speed and stealth." Blake explained, moving the scarf back over her lower face. Ruby nodded, looking down at her other teammates.

"Weiss, Yang! Cover me and Blake while we move to flank them!" Ruby told them. At that, Blake and Ruby soon disappeared from view, trying to find a good angle to which to attack.

Weiss and Yang nodded to each other and looked over the wall. Quickly, Weiss started to fire off as many snowballs as she could with Myrtenaster in every direction she could. Yang followed suit, using both her arms as she lobbed as many snowballs as he could.

"Uh…guys, why do you think they suddenly started to throw snowballs everywhere?" Jaune asked as he held his shield up, protecting Ren.

"They might be getting desperate, just trying to hit what they can." Ren said, ducking underneath a stray ball.

"That means we got them on the run! We got this team!" Nora exclaimed, grinning widely. Pyrrha was so sure about this, Weiss was usually very cool under pressure and Yang while was willing to go berserk, this seemed a little early.

Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of a mix-and-match of colors to her right, colors matching…

"We're being flanked! Jaune, cover left, I've got the right!" She shouted, raising her shield to block the first projectile aimed at them. Jaune raised his as fast as he could, barely deflecting a snowball aimed for Ren.

Soon they started to see that they too were going to be pinned down if they didn't do something quick.

"Guys, start moving back. Ren, Nora, try to give us cover." Jaune said, trying to organize a retreat. The other nodded and started to do just that until they heard a loud war cry.

"CHARGE!" Yang yelled as she jumped over the wall, launching projectiles while doing so. Team JNPR looked over and saw that the heiress was now in the air, held in place with one of her glyphs, poised to dive down on them.

'Oh…that's not good' went through all of Team JNPR's minds as they processed all of this. Everything was then in slow motion as all of Team RWBY start to hit their mark. Jaune and Pyrrha tried their best to block but the incoming fire was from all directions. Very quickly, the snow started to pile up around them.

"We won't go down like this!" Nora yelled, being back to back with Ren, trying to fire off snowballs at their attackers. Pyrrha and Jaune were in a similar situation, trying to cover each other with their shields.

However, it was too little too late. Ruby, using her speed, caused Ren to trip into Nora just as Yang air-tackled both of them into the snow. Blake suddenly appeared in between the other pair, causing them to look inside of their formation. The cat eared girl disappeared just as quickly, leaving the two vulnerable. It clicked in both their minds what was about to happen as they looked up to see Weiss right above them, snow hanging up there as well.

Pyrrha quickly grabbed Jaune and threw them into the snow as the white haired girl dived onto them, dumping all the snow as well. Yang and Nora rolled around, trying to shove more snow into each other as Ruby and Ren looked on. The JNPR team leader and his partner poked their heads out of the snow to see Weiss lying down and Blake shivering slightly.

Slowly, as Yang and Nora simply decided to lie down in the snow, a chuckling could be heard from Ren, which was soon followed by giggling from Ruby. Soon after, all eight of them started to laugh at what had just happened.

"Well, that was fun. I'm up for some hot chocolate, anyone else?" Pyrrha asked, climbing out of the snow.

"Oh, oh! I want some!" Ruby and Nora shouted at the same time, bouncing around.

"That sounds nice." Weiss said, getting up from the snow.

"It should warm me up." Blake commented, starting to want to feel some warmth again.

"Aw, guess we'll have to wait for some more chaos." Yang said, putting up a fake pout.

"Guess me and Ren will go get started." Jaune said, getting up thanks to Pyrrha.

"I'll go get the coco mix." Ren simply said with a smile on his face.

And with that, the two teams headed back towards their dorms.

(Somewhere else, at the same time)

Somewhere out in the city in a random cafe, two Faunus; one with bunny ears and the other with a monkey tail, sat quietly and enjoyed their drinks. The one with the tail spoke up after taking a sip.

"If you see the girls from...Team RWBY was it? If you see then, say hi for me okay." Sun said, looking at the scenery with his companion.

"Sure thing. And thanks for the drinks." said Velvet, looking at the winter weather around them.

(Unknown location, same time)

"I wonder what my friends are up to at this current time." Penny said as she looked out her window.

(End)

* * *

A/N: Late Merry Christmas everyone. And a happy New Year!


End file.
